Facedown
by twilighter1414
Summary: After Edward Left. Bella Was Forced Into a Relationship With Jacob. Now He Being Very Abusive. When The Cullens Return What Will Happen? Can They Save Her? Will She Let Them? Why Is It That They Thought She Was Dead? Did She Try And Kill Herself? READ!
1. Chapter 1

My muscles were stiff. It was very hard to move, I took a glimpse at the damage that Jake had done to me last night. Bruises were all over my arms. I groaned. I ALMOST wished someone would notice. But I knew they never would and I could never tell.

To tell would mean exposing the wolf pack. Which was a big no no.

Me and Jacob had been together for 4 months now. After Edward- I cringed- left we started hanging out. Soon after he made the transformation into a wolf. That was when my life turned to hell. I was forced into a relationship with him. I couldn't even remember how he got me to agree to this but now I was in for good. After he had transformed he was a totally different person.

It started out small, a shove here and there. But it soon escalated. It now got so bad he would have me crying on the floor, kicking and punching me. I know what you're thinking, if it's so bad why don't I just leave? Well if I left he would hunt me down. And I was scared at what he would do if he found me. Did I love jake? Yes I did. But I loved the OLD him, my sunshine. I hated this new person, but deep down I knew the old Jacob was there. So I guess I did love him.

Just not in the way he wanted me too

I loved him as my best friend. But to protect myself I had to lie and tell him that I was IN love with him.

I groaned as I got up. Put on jeans and a long sleeve shirt and headed down stairs.

Jacob tried to convince Charlie to let me go to school on the reservation but luckily he didn't think it was a good idea. Thought it would be to hard for me to have to change school again. I knew Jacob just wanted to keep a closer eye on me. So I waited for him to pick me up. Everyday he dropped me off at school and picked me up. My truck rarely saw action anymore. If Jacob was doing patrolling then another member of the pack had to get me.

The pack. With there ability to see into each others thoughts. So surely they would help me right? Wrong.

To help me would be to risk exposing them. So they would look at me with sad eyes, ask me if I was alright ect ect. They couldn't do anything though. I heard the usual honk of the rabbit and ran outside.

"Good morning sweetie" he was usually nicer when I said these pet names to him

"How did you sleep?" see I sometimes got these flashes of the old sweet Jacob I knew, but they were getting less and less frequent.

"Alright, you?"

"HA how did I sleep? I didn't I was too damn busy patrolling," I cringed at his harshness. The old him was gone.

We rode in silent for a while. When he turned into the school I saw a shiny silver Volvo and 5 gorgeous vampires standing around it. My heart fluttered and then fell. I was somehow going to be the blame for this.

"You've GOT to be fucking kidding me" he swore. "Stay in the fucking car" I didn't move.

"Bella" I saw Edward breathe. My breathing hitched. He was so beautiful. I wanted to run up to him. but I knew that was out of the question.

"What are you guys doing back?" I heard Jacob growling.

"We thought she had died" alice piped

"Well you can clearly see she's alive. No thanks to you lot. Now you can just leave"

"I don't think we will be leaving Jacob" I heard Edward say in a velvety voice. My heart hammered against my chest. It was even more beautiful then I had imagined. The voice inside my head did not do him justice .

Jake was growling and shaking

"Don't forget the fucking treaty" and he stalked away. He pulled my door open and pulled me very roughly out. I staggered a bit. I heard the bell ring and saw everyone starting to leave, I turned to say bye to him,

He wrapped his hand around my neck and wound his fingers in my hair. He then locked his hand and gave a tug angling my head back so I had no where to look but his eyes.

"Not a fucking word to them, got it bella?" he said slowly and low. Making sure I got every word.

"Not a word" I whispered back he let go and pushed me aside. " bye sweetie love you" I called.

" I love you too." He said back. With no emotion in his voice. I hated my life.

I realized I was late for class and ran to it. The minute I opened the door I saw the most beautiful most god like creature. Edward. But he was looking at me funny. Confusion? Hurt?

Hurt. Thats what I had been feeling for the last 6 months of his absence. I use to dream of Edward coming home and saving me from my nightly beatings. But he didn't love me. And he couldn't the pack was too strong. Jacob was too strong. And Edward didn't even know they existed. They could kill the Cullens. And I couldn't let that happen.

It was lunch time now. I sat at my usual table. Alone. I wasn't allowed to sit with anyone. And sometimes Jake would visit at lunch and if he caught me it meant trouble. So I never risked it. I was staring at my lunch. Un able to eat when I heard a musical voice ask

"can we join you" I sighed, oh Alice I would love you to

"No" was what I answered.

"Bella we need to talk, I had a vision-"

"No" I knew He would check up on me today. I mean he wouldn't leave me all alone with the Cullens all day.

Just then my worst fears happened. Jacob can through the cafeteria doors. He saw Alice and immediately I knew I was going to be in trouble.

He didn't say anything to me, or Alice just grabbed me roughly by the elbow and pulled me to a secluded section of the school

"I told you not to speak to them" he said low, making it even scarier. I knew he meant business

"No Jake I was telling her to leave!" he wrapped his huge hands around my tiny arms tightly, giving me new bruises. I could feel the blood being cut off my finger tips started to tingle. He started shaking me

"You're a filthy liar!" and after that he rammed me into a locker my neck flung backwards has my body collided into it and it too smacked into the cold metal.

"Just wait until we get home" he said and marched away I moaned and grabbed the back of my head. Just then the bell rang and it was time for Bio. I wasn't nervous. Edward made it so ALL of our classes were together so far. Each time I could feel him looking at me.

But that didn't matter right now. What mattered was what was going to happen to me when I got to Jacobs house.

**Hi guys! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! I am still not very sure on where I am going with this so I am always looking for ideas! REVIEWS! Please and thank you! Again any help is great! **


	2. Chapter 2

I knew what was coming and I was scared. My body anticipated for the blows that was to come as Sam drove me home, I knew Jacob was furious that the Cullens had returned and I knew that some how it was my fault. That he blamed me. When we got home Jacob punched me in the face

"What the fuck is your problem!" he yelled at me! I was horror struck.

"I'm sorry Jake babe" was all I could say. I knew it wasn't enough but I had to try

"You called them back!" he said slapping me across the face

"No I swear!" it was true. I was over pretending that they would come for me. He punched me in the face. I fell down sliding across the floor

"JACOB! " I shouted " I love you and only you" I said my body shook as I felt another blow hit me. It was too much. I soon passed out from the pain.

"Bella sweetie" I heard Jake's voice he was trying to wake me up. He was fighting a losing battle against the unconsciousness "BELLA WAKE UP NOW!" I heard him yell. And I was awake

"Jake" I whispered

"Yes" I heard him reply. I was vaguely aware of the rest of the pack sitting with him in my tiny hospital room

"What happened?" I asked. I needed to know the story for when the doctors came in. And for Charlie.

"You fell down the stairs" Jake said very slowly, his gaze very intense.

"Oh umm I think my feet got tangled in a sweater" he smiled at me. But not the smile that I love. Not that smile that told me he was happy. He smiled because I did something right. Sudenly his head snapped to the doorway.

"I am only back for 1 day and you are already in my care Bella, did you miss us that much that you had to throw yourself down some stairs to see me?" Carlisle joked. Until he saw my face that is. And 6 very protective people of me. All glaring daggers at him.

"We want a different Doctor" Jacob said in a menacing voice.

"I'm sorry but everyone else is busy"

"We'll wait!" Jacob said getting louder now.

"That will be several hours. And there could be some serious damage to Bella. Now I need to see my patient" I could hear the struggle to stay calm. My heart beat was accelerating. I wanted Carlisle to work on me. I missed him so much. My arms ached to hug him. but he didn't want my hugs anymore. And Jacob would rip my arms off so I could never hug again.

"Fine" Sam cut in.

"Thank you. Now I need you all to exit the room" they all trudged out. Jacob threw me a "Do anything stupid and I will kill you" sorta look.

"So Bella how did you get these wounds." He asked

"I-I-I fell" I stuttered. I was so scared. Carlisle was so beautiful I missed him so much. The whole in my chest made it very difficult to breathe

"And how did you fall?" he asked

"My feet got tangled in a sweater and I fell down a flight of stairs"

"That explains most of your wounds, but not one"

"Oh?" I asked trying to sound surprised. I knew Jacob was listening. i have never been a good liar.

"Yes" he said very seriously. "That black eye." Oh crap oh crap

"Oh umm you see when I fell I wacked it off a door handle at the bottom" I said

"I see" he said not convinced "You know Bella if someone was hurting you, you could tell me? You could tell me and we could help. We have helped you through worse" tears swelled up in my eyes. They could help me. If this was a human. If they knew about the wolves existing. But they didn't. And he couldn't help me. And Jacob was listening

"Carlisle I seriously hope you don't think Jacob is doing this." I tried to make it sound like I thought he was ridiculous. My tone suddenly turned harder. "and you have helped me through lots but you also ditched me in a very scary time in my life. So if I needed your help I would not seek it" it broke my heart to talk to him this way. to the many I once considered a second father. But I had to do what kept me alive and out of harms way.

"I understand" he said sadly. Still not convinced of my story. "You seem okay you may leave whenever you are ready, but remember, my offer is always on the table whenever you are ready"

"Don't get your hopes up" I said blankly. "Jacob I'm ready to go home" I said and the rest of the wolf pack came in. I took one last look at Carlisle's face, he was clearly shocked that I had bearly spoke and the pack heard me. He also wrinkled his nose a bit, which I didn't understand.

"Good girl" Jacob said kissing my hair "I love you"

"I love you too" I said. putting on the show for Carlisle which meant he was still listening and Jacob knew it. only we knew the double meaning to his "good girl" statement.

The next day I wore as much make up as possible and big sunglasses to cover my eye. I was waiting for Jacob when I heard the usual honk, letting me know he was hear already.

When I got in the car he was clutching the steering wheel with so much force I thought it would break.

"I called the school letting them know about your accident" I wanted to scoff, ya right accident my butt but I knew better

"What did they say?"

"The usual, oh Bella what are we going to do with her she is alright though isn't she? Oh good. You take care of her Jacob" even the administration system loved Jacob.

"Thanks hon" I said with a smile he dropped me off at school, apparently I was late. I kissed him on the cheek and said goodbye. I was almost out of the car when I felt him catch my wrist

"Not a word to them" he said slowly.

"I know" I smiled a pathetic smile.

It was lunch time now. I knew that the Cullens were going to try and talk to me. I just hoped Jacob wasn't going to check up on me. I was resting my head on the table when I heard chairs scraping the tiled floor.

"How you feeling?" I heard Alice's musical voice ask me. Horrible. In pain. Defeated. Miserable.

"Fine" I answered. My heart rate picked up. Something I knew she would notice. Please don't come today Jacob. I heard a couple more chairs scrape the floor. Oh no. I groaned

"are you hurt?" I heard Emmet ask me solemnly. Great Carlisle must of told them I fell

"I fell down stairs its no big deal"

"You just fell down stairs" I heard Edward ask me. I took a sharp intake of breath the whole in me burned my heart hammered in my chest. i would do anything to reach out and touch his face, kiss him. but he was no longer mine to kiss. Not only did he not want my kisses but I my kisses belonged to somebody else's.

"Yes" I said through clenched teeth. Trying to sound mad. I guess Carlisle told them more.

We sat in silence. Luckily Jacob was too busy to come check up on me. Maybe they had caught Victoria! Or at least had a lead to where she was. I sighed again. would she ever leave me alone? She was a constant reminder that Edward no longer wanted me. Finally the Bell rang and I was on my way to bio. It was probably the worst class because Edward at resumed his seat beside me.

"Miss swan not only is it not sunny but you are also indoors please take the sunglasses off" I groaned and took them off I heard a sharp intake of breath from Edward. I guess Carlisle didn't tell them how bad it was.

"Bella who did this to you"

"A door knob. Now leave me alone"

"We can help" I didn't reply "Please" I stayed quiet "Bella we can stop him"

"No you can't. Now I'm trying to pay attention!"

Finally it was time to go home. I saw Jacob waiting for me. he snapped his head to the left and I saw Edward Emmet and Jasper walking over to him. this was not going to be good.

"What did you do to her" I heard Edward say. I cringed. He really could be scary

"Nothing. She fell. Get away from me" he started to tremble. I knew he was getting mad at the accusations. It wouldn't take much to push him over the edge. I knew I had to act. I was the only thing that could calm him down I started to run towards him when I felt a cold arm wrap around my waist and pull me behind him. it felt like I was electrocuted. I looked up and saw Edward

"Stay back its dangerous." He said. as much as I was loving Edward touching me, I knew this would just make Jacob madder. Which would get me in more trouble.

"No Edward let me go! Please! Just let go! I need to help! LET ME GO!" I said very fast he was startled by my scream and I took that to move. I ran to Jake and wrapped my arms around him. it was very dangerous thing to do. If I couldn't calm him down there was a good chance I would die, or be very badly hurt. But I was also very nessicary. I felt the trembling slow down from my touch. He gently pushed me behind him. and suddenly Edward was on his knees. Looking in agony and then so fast I barely saw him move he lunged a Jacob.


	3. Chapter 3

I braced myself for the impact I knew was going to be coming. I felt warm arm knock me to the ground. When I looked up I saw Jacob trembling with anger trying his best to keep it together and failing miserably. I looked over and saw Emmet and Jasper trying to hold Edward back. I quickly realized that Jacob wasn't trembling with anger, he was shaking with laughter

"Don't go looking for things you won't want to see" he said which made Edward snarl louder. He turned and gave me a dark look "Get in the car Bella"

"Don't Bella!" Edward said in a pleading voice "Please don't he'll hurt you" the look in agony in his eyes made me want to reach out to him, to stroke his face and tell him that its okay. My fingers twitched, something that didn't go unnoticed by Jacob.

"Get. In. The. Car" he said again. I immediately obeyed and stared at the dash board to ashamed to look at Edward and the rest of them. I once again was a disappointment. Jake climbed in and grabbed the steering so hard that his knuckles turned white

"You want to be with them don't you" he said I knew he was testing me

"No of course not!"

"Is that why you almost reached out to him? to _comfort_ him?" he said almost shouting

"I didn't know what you were thinking to make him so mad..." I said in a small voice. He laughed maliciously

"You wanna know? Well at first I was thinking about what you looked like after he had left when Sam found you, then I was thinking about how you got your black eye."

"Oh jake..." I whispered. Poor Edward having to see that.

"OH now you feel sorry for him?" I racked my brains for a response, something that would please him

"No not at all! Its just you confirmed what Carlisle was thinking, now they might start a war" he scoffed let them

"Now they might tell Charlie..." I wondered out loud

"FUCK!" he yelled he then turned the car around so fast i hard to cling to the seat he then zoomed down the street until we were at my house. I sighed Charlie was home. It was very rare to hang out at my house. I loved it though. It was like being in a real relationship, a happy one. Jacob worshipped the ground I walked on whenever Charlie was around. He walked around and opened my door. He took my sun glasses off a stroked my face. I sighed at his warm touch. Although the heat of hit made my black eye hurt. It was still nice to feel loved.

It was like whenever we were at my house, my Jacob came back. He truly felt sorry about the things that he did to me. It made the thought of leaving my personal sun unthinkable. Ignored his eyes though. I knew it was all a show and his eyes told me that.

"I am so sorry" he murmured. He kissed me softly on forehead. "Has Charlie seen it"

"Not yet, but I told him the story" he pulled me into a tight hug. We walked hand in hand up the steps inside my house.

"Oh bella, are you cooking tonight" he asked hopefully I looked over and Jacob, he rolled his eyes and nodded at me

"Sure am dad!" I said happily I looked over at Jacob "What do you want! Ill cook you whatever you'd like" I was trying to make up for what happened today. I knew it still bugged him. and Charlie wasn't going to be around forever. Eventually I would be alone with Jacob

"Fish and chips please"

"And tartar sauce?" I asked with a smile . the happier I am to be with him the happier he will be I reminded myself.

"Yes please" he said a little to happily and too loudly. He was suddenly kissing me. And I heard Charlie clear his throat. i guess Jake heard him coming.

"Jeez you two you have been together for almost 5 months! And I'm still walking in on you too"

Jacob smiled

"Sorry Charlie, she is just so damn beautiful"

"Especially with that shiner eh?" he joked. I got a sudden rush of sadness, wasn't Charlie trained to notice abuse

"I think I'm going to make her wear a hockey helmet where ever she goes" they laughed together.

The phone rang and Charlie answered it. after a couple ya's and okay's he turned to us

"I have to run down to the station I will be back in an hour" I was glad my back was turned towards both of them, my face crumpled in disappointment I was going to get it now. I heard the door close. Jacob sat on the counter and looked at me. When I met his gaze his eyes were pleading with me

"what is it hon" I asked

"You do understand, don't you? Why I do the things I do? Its to teach you a lesson." He said. he does this at least once a month it s more so for him then me. When the old Jake comes through he feels bad about what he does, so this is him justifying it. This usually happens when we come to my house. This is another reason why we never come here.

"Yeah I understand." I said. I guess I do deserve it. its my job to keep him happy. Edward was easy to keep happy. I cringed. I guess I didn't keep him happy either though. He ended up not wanting me. But the way he acted today... like he honestly cared about me. I pushed those thoughts aside. I would not delude myself into thinking he wanted me again. that he would save me from this life style. I wanted to cry.

"Good, I'm glad you understand' then suddenly his hand was wound in my hair and he was pulling me up the stairs. I screamed for him to stop.

"Why is it Bella that I smell his scent in your room."

"I DON'T KNOW JACOB YOU'RE HURTING ME!" hair pulling was always the worst in my opinion

"He was obviously here Bella. Now you know I'm not stupid so we can do things the hard way or the easy way"

"Did you let him in your room"

"No!"

"Don't lie!"

"Jacob please I'm not!"

"Let Go of her" I heard a velvet voice growl. I looked and saw Edward standing there looking more like a vampire then ever before.

**Okaym so im not getting very many reviews so im debating on whether im going to continue this story. I meant if no one is reading why bother? Haha so let me know if you think I should continue! **


	4. Chapter 4

I didn't know if I was relieved or more scared. Seeing Edward there demanding Jacob to let go of me that must mean he still cares a little right? The whole in my chest burned with that thought so I quickly buried it away. I looked over a Jake he was shocked to see Edward in my room. Then suddenly very, very angry. He turned to me

"Oh you had him waiting I see? For when I left. You filthy slut."

"Don't speak to her in that manner" Edward replied. I was scared a fight was going to happen in my tiny bedroom. At the sound of his voice Jacob turned

"You need to leave. Right now." He was shaking so violently I didn't think he could last much longer. And then he would take it out on me. He would never hurt me when he was phased but after he was back in control I was going to get it. and get it bad.

"Why so you can hurt her? Not going to happen Jacob Black." Edward said very low.

"She belongs to me. You left remember? She is mine now" Jacob growled. I knew what I had to do. I didn't want to, I would kill me. But if I didn't do it, Jacob would actually kill me.

"Edward leave" I said. my heart ripping into shreds.

"Bella. I know he will hurt you I know what he is planning I can't leave you" he sighed hurt by my words

"He is right though" I said mustering up as much courage as I could to sound strong "you left and now I belong to him. I don't know what you are talking about hurting me. That is not Jacob." I always had to stick to the story

"Bella I know how you got that black eye. He thought it in front of me. And he can't help but think of what he is going to do when I leave"

"I fell down stairs Edward. And Jacob isn't going to hurt me. He loves me and I love him. Now I want you to leave" it killed me to send him away. I loved him with all the bits of my ruined heart.

"Fine. But the minute you want out Bella call my name. I'll hear you. I'll save you. I love you" and he was gone.

My head was spinning.

He loved me.

He loved me.

He STILL loved me!

We could be together again! we could be happy! He could change me and we could spend eternity together. Jacobs hard smack against the side of my head woke me up from my day dreaming

"That little fucker!" another hard smack against my head. I could hardly hear him over the ringing in my ears

"You didn't actually believe him? That he loves you? Haha he is obviously just feeling guilty about leaving you now." He said humorously. Suddenly he growled

"You don't love him do you?" he said grabbing my jaw.

"Of course not!" my eyes brimmed with tears " I love you Jake and only you" he tossed me aside roughly and I fell to the floor

"Good." He gave me a swift kick to the ribs. Hard enough to bruise them but soft enough so they wouldn't break. I would be feeling this for the next couple days. "I need to run patrols. If I smell him in here again I will kill him and make you wish you were dead." Then he leapt out the window and left.

I got up, wincing the whole way, and lay down on my bed.

Did he love me? Or was Jacob right? Did he just feel bad? Or could we eventually be together. All these questions ran through my mind as I fell asleep.

I woke up the next morning and didn't move. I knew my ribs were going to be more sore then they were yesterday. I couldn't find the motivation to move. Except I wasn't allowed to miss school. Only when I was very bruised on my face. So I got up put on sweat pants and a baggy sweater and went down stairs.

I heard the usually honk of the rabbit and knew that he was here to get me. I groaned as I stepped into the passenger side.

"You better stop that huffing and puffing" he warned me it was silent on the way to school. When we arrived he turned to me

"I don't like doing that to you Bella, but you have to learn. When you do bad things you have to be punished" this was him feeling guilty

"I know Jacob, I should of known he would of been in my room" how the hell could I have known?

"That's MY girl" he said and kissed me on my cheek. I bit my lip and got out of the car without groaning and walked as normally as I could. In the corner of my eye I said Edward staring at me. He looked very hurt and sad. I wanted to run over there kiss him; tell him to run away with me. I guess it was a good thing my ribs hurt too much to run.

As the morning went by I could feel his eyes on me everywhere. All the classes we had together, in the hall way. Everywhere!

As I sat down by myself he was still looking at me. He wasn't even trying to hide it either.

I wanted to talk to him, to all of them, so badly that it was hurting me. When I had a wonderful idea.

"Alice" I whispered so low that I barely heard it myself "Alice come here please" she immediately looked up and saw that it was me saying it. with a big smile on her face she walked over

"What is it Bella?"

"Can you do me a favour" I wasn't sure if she would say yes.

"Anything" she promised.

"Is Jake coming to check on me? I asked she frowned and looked at the ground

"I can't see them" she said very sad " I can't see anything to do with them, when you are with him I can't even see you. I'm sorry" I then got another idea

"Look into my next class, do I look anymore hurt? Any more bruises?" her face went blank and when she came back she had a mixture of happiness and confusion

"No you look the same"

"I guess that means he isn't coming today. Would you and your family like to have lunch with me today?" I was honestly scared of her reply. I mean I had probably hurt them a lot. If they said no it would crush me. To feel so rejected. I barely had time to think all that before she almost shouted

"Yes!" and waved her family over there. Which wasn't needed seeing as most of them were already walking over.

Now we could all get the answers we needed.

**Okay guys, enough of you reviewed so I know that I should continue the story. Make sure you keep reviewing or else I'm gonna think you all lost interest again and I won't continue! So make sure you review! I hope you enjoyed this chapter**


	5. Chapter 5

It was a bit of an awkward silence that fell over us as everyone took a seat at my table. I glanced around nervously convinced that Alice's vision was wrong and any minute Jacob would come barging in and kill me. Deep down inside I knew he would kill me. He would be the reason for my death. I blow to hard, being pushed down stairs to hard. I thought that he might phase into his wolf form and hurt me then but I knew he never would. I couldn't tell you why but I knew he wouldn't do that. I started thinking about Charlie he would be so devastated by my death. I had accepted that Jacob would one day kill me months ago but thinking about Charlie. This saddened me. He would be alone again.

"Why are you so sad?" Jasper asked. I had forgotten they had sat down.

"Oh its nothing" I could feel doubt fall through me that I should tell Jasper.

"I don't want to talk about it Jasper" I said firmly. And the doubt stopped. "So I guess we all have questions for each other" I said sheepishly trying to get this over with quickly, and at the same time never wanting it to end. I was torn, stay here and pretend they loved me, talk to all of them again, opr leave and know I was safe from being caught by Jacob.

"Sure as hell we do!" Alice said a bit to quickly which made me flinch. "Sorry. Its just I have so many emotions right now" Alice said a slower

"I understand" I tried to smile but smiling wasn't really my thing anymore and it was hard to fake smiles when it usually caused you pain. "well whats your first one?"

"Okay" said a beautiful velvety voice. My heart started to race. "we are all wondering why you are alive"

"What do you mean" I asked confused

"I saw you jump off a cliff!" Alice said almost hysterical which again made me flinch.

"Oh that" I paused trying to formulate the sentence right "I didn't want to die. I did it for recreational purposes" I saw Edwards hand go into a fist on top of the table it made my heart race was he so mad he also was going to hit me? My vision started shaking, the anticipation was driving me mad. Why wouldn't he just get it over with? I closed my eyes and prepared for the blow. I started hyperventilating

"Bella what's wrong!" I heard him ask alarmed I peeked my eyes open and saw that his hands were unclenched and his eyes told me he was worried about me

"I saw your hands clenched and you get mad, I thought you were going to hit me" I said quietly

"Bella honey, I could never hurt you. N e v e r" he said. but he already had hurt me, worse. But I didn't say that

"Okay, so I jumped off the cliff for fun, the waves were too strong for me and Jake pulled me out I was fine. Why didn't you see I was okay?"

"We can't see those heard of dogs" Edward said

"Heard of what?" how did they know?

"Dogs. We know they are were wolves Bella. They stink." Emmet answered.

I wonder if Jake kept this a secret from me. But I didn't have time to think about that right now.

"So you can't see Jacob when he is...umm..mad at me?" I asked. I had always wondered why they never tried to help me. It just convinced me more that I was just a pet to them that I didn't matter

"When he beats you? No Alice can't see that." Edward said a little bluntly "and we can't see you at all either. so we never know if you're...going to make it" he said sounding like he would be crying if he could.

"so It wasn't that you could see it, and didn't care?"

"Bella" Edward breathed and turned his chair to he was facing me. He put a piece of hair behind me ear "If I knew that anyone was ever hurting you I would come back and save you. We all would come back. I meant what I said in your room. I love you. And by your reactions around me I still believe that you love me"

Of course I did. I never stopped. But they had saved me so many times I wasn't about to put them in danger again, to start a war. Which I knew Jacob would do. So I didn't deny or confirm is accusation. It was incredibly selfish but I didn't want Edward to stop loving me. I couldn't bare to see him with anyone else. And I still wanted to believe that maybe he could save me. Jasper was still looking at me. Still wanting to know why I was sad earlier.

"Just ask again Jasper" I whispered

"Why were you so sad?"

"I was thinking about how Charlie would feel when Jacob eventually killed me. I'm not stupid I know he eventually will. I'm a pathetic human I can't survive everything. but I didn't want Charlie to be alone again"

They just sort of stared at me

"Why do you stay" Rosalie asked

"I have too" was all I could think of

"No. We could save you."

"you can't though" and with that the bell rang. And I left for class. The rest of the day was a blurr until the final bell rang and I ran outside to see Jacob already waiting for me. I ran and hugged him. he liked when I was exciting to see him.

He wrapped his hands in my hair and I thought he was going to just play with it but he grabbed a fist full and pulled me back angling my head to force eye contact.

"Did you speak to them today?" he asked roughly

"No I didn't" and I knew he believed me. You need to lie when your survival depends on it. so I became good at it. he pushed me into the car and I looked out the window, I could see the Cullens staring at us.

Could they save me? I hoped that one day they could.

**Alright guys I only got 5 REVEIWS on the last chapter! I am not feeling the love anymore more reviews = a faster update! I don't want to be one of the authors who say "I will only update after so many reviews" but you guys are making me feel like I have to! I love what you guys have to say! And give me ideas! I will do my best to incorporate them into the story!**

**SO REVIEW REVIEW REVEIW! **


	6. Chapter 6

"how was your day" I asked as we were driving back to Jacobs

"It was okay, we got really close to catching that red bloodsucker" he vented

"You'll catch her soon babe. And you'll win." He sighed

"Thanks hun" and he smiled my smile. We pulled into his driveway and went straight to the garage. I heard the pattering of large paws and knew the pack was here, probably some news on Victoria. Jacob kissed me on the forehead and went to go and talk with them. About ten minutes later I heard Jacob scream in rage.

"YOU'VE BEEN SPEAKING WITH THEM" he roared at me I backed up against the door of his rabbit

"No..no I swear"

"YOU LIAR!" He grabbed me by the throat and tossed me to the back of the garage, my head knocked against the concrete. Before the pain could register I was being pulled up by the hair

"HOW DO THEY KNOW THEN!" he slapped me across the face

"JACOB" I hear Sam bellow. He let go of my hair and I collapsed onto the ground

"I talked to Carlisle, we need them to watch on their side of the town for the red one." I moan involuntarily escaped my mouth

"I'm sorry" Jacob said in a monotone

"we need to get her head looked at" I heard Quil say

"No. No I'm fine, no hospitals" I couldn't bare face Carlisle

"Bella you could have a concussion"

"Well I just need to be woken up every couple hours, can Jake sleep over and do that?" Sam sighed. He didn't like the idea, he hated seeing Jacob hurt me. But the whole "protect the pack" was in his blood.

"I guess" I was starting to feel really dizzy and swaying on my feet.

"She's tired I'll take her now" I fell asleep in the car and woke up when Jake was putting me in my bed. He whispered in my ear

"I'll be back through the window before you know it" and true to his word he was back. I hated when he did this. Edward was suppose to come through that window and Edward was suppose to be in my bed.

After a broken in sleep I finally had to get ready for school. I was waiting for Jacob to come back with the car when my phone rang

"Hello?"

"Bella" I heard Edward sigh.

"E..Edward?"

"Yes love, you had disappeared for so long, I had to make sure you were okay"

"Yes I'm fine" I sighed. Momentarily forgetting about my throbbing head

"Okay I'll see you at school, delete the call history. I love you" and he hung up. Not 5 minutes later Jacob had come to get me. The drive to school was silent I got out of the car once he had parked and had to grab the car to catch my balance. My head was still throbbing. I soon felt Jacobs lips on me. And suddenly he was opening the back seat door and laying me down. He continued to kiss me when I felt him undoing my belt.

"Jake no" I whispered

"why" he said harshly

"Someone might see"

"the bell rang and are you ashamed of me?" he had trapped me there. I couldn't say anything so I just let him continue. He slowly pulled my pants down and got protection out. I put myself in another place like I always did when this happened. The first time was the worst. I struggled at fought, but when he was done it just earned me a beating twice as bad so now I put myself in another place. And he was my boyfriend right? This is what we were supposed to do I told myself. I muttered things like "don't stop" and "keep going" in husky voices and made the appropriate actions. The more into it I pretended to be the happier he was. when he had finally finished he kissed me on the lips and smirked. Wait smirked? When I got out of the car I saw why.

Edward stood there, rooted in anger and disgust. When we made eye contact all I could see was hurt. He slowly then walked away. I heard Jake mumble a goodbye and he left. My eyes brimmed with tears. He would never love me now. He would hate me. I avoided him all day. and when I sat down at my usual table I was surprised to see that he was the only one waiting for me. The rest of the Cullens sat at their table.

"Hi" I murmured and sat down staring at the table

"Hello love" he said softly. I slowly looked up his eyes still showed the hurt, but also understanding

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't of... I didn't know..." I trailed off

"Bella I understand, you and Jacob have been...together... in my absence and I understand that you have needs. If he can satisfy those needs, that I can't, then I should be pleased he can..please..you" I could tell he was very uncomfortable and hurting from saying this, but all I could feel was rage.

"you think I _enjoyed_ myself? You think I like doing that?" I whispered harshly

"Well you did encourage him... so I assumed..." he said a bit shocked by my anger

"Yes I encouraged him, did you ever think of what happens to me when I don't? When he _knows_ I don't want it. did you ever think about that? If struggling got me anywhere I would of done, oh you should of seen what happened to me after I struggled. I'm surprised I can still walk. So no Edward I didn't enjoy any of it I just was thinking of self preservation." I whispered even more harsh. My head started to throb more noticeably. I had to focus on his reply

"Bella I am so sorry. Me leaving has done more harm than any good, we will save you, from Jacob and from Victoria" and he engulfed me in his arms. Hugging me tightly. And at that moment I believed, with all my heart that he would save me.


	7. Chapter 7

Edward hugged me for a few more minutes before finally letting go. I wanted to hug him back with all my might and never let him go but my arms were to soar to move so they just stayed limp at my sides.

"I am still sorry that you had to see that" I told him

"That isn't your fault. When I left I told you not to do anything reckless or stupid, and you proved to me that fighting him off would be both"

"You are too understanding" I said with a weak smile. He reached up and caressed my cheek.

"I don't mean to ruin the moment but the rest of the family is dying to talk to you" my smile got a bit bigger and I nodded for them to come and sit with us.

"So Bella" Emmet started "What exactly have you been up to lately, you mentioned Cliff diving before, any other extreme sports?"

Truth be told. I had been cliff jumping before, from lower levels but the vision Alice was referring to, what all the Cullens had been referring too was an attempt to die. I thought it was high enough I thought the water was rough enough to take me far away from Jacob but Jacob came to get me. But thinking of the stuff me and Jacob did when we were just friends, when he was my sunshine. Brought the biggest smile to my face.

"What are you smiling for Bella?" Edward said with his own crooked smile

"Well besides that, Ugh me and Jake had the best times! Every day was a new adventure! He made me feel whole again then. You know before..." I trailed off

"Well what did you do?" Emmet asked. The rest of the Cullens just as curious

"Well at first it wasn't that bad, I found some broken motorcycles and Jake fixed them up, he taught me how to ride. Then we started cliff diving, that was awesome! The free falling, I can't even explain what it was like" I paused remembering what it felt like

"Back then Jake was my sun. He made me forget the pain I was in. He made me able to live and was always there to make me feel better. We would do everything together. We went to the movies this one time and Mike got sick half way through and he started vomiting! It took forever for him to convince Jake that it was the flu and not because of the gory movie!" I sighed

"That was the night I lost him"

"Lost him?" Edward asked

"Yeah, he was perfect. He was sweet and kind. Laying a hand on me would mean brushing hair behind me ear or holding my hand"

"I thought you said you weren't together then?" Japer questioned

"We weren't but... I don't know things were different with us. I was different. I was selfish. I needed Jake, needed him like air. When you guys left it was like there was a hole in my chest me was able to make me forget about that hole. So I let him do things like that. I told him that it would never be more than friendship, that I wasn't a car he could fix up I was broken. For good. But he wanted to try so I let him. but after the movies was when he first...changed. Joining the pack really changed him. His temper was so short and he spoke more with his fists. First with Quil and Embry, his best friends, and then with me."

"If he was beating you then why did you agree to dating him"

"It wasn't that, for 3 weeks he never returned my calls so I finally went to see him but he told me that either we date or we cuts me off completely for good. So I agreed. I needed him. it was 3 weeks after that did the abuse first start." Edward wrapped his arm around my shoulders and I leaned into him I looked into his eyes forgetting that the rest of the Cullens were around

"I want to be with you Edward. I never stopped loving you. Never. Jacob use to hit me because I would mumble your name in my sleep. He has just sort of accepted it now. But I would do anything to get away from him. I have tried"

"How did you try..." Alice asked hesitantly. A single tear ran down my cheek

"I lied before, the vision you saw Alice I was trying to get away. I couldn't take it anymore. I couldn't run, he would catch me, I couldn't hide he would find me. So I tried to take myself out of the picture. I went to the top of the cliff, I had been jumping at lower levels, I knew there was a hurricane coming so that the water would be rough."

I looked around to see shocked faces on all of the Cullens. There were so many emotions running through Edwards face I couldn't be sure how he was feeling, I saw shock, anger and hurt

"I am so sorry you guys" I said to them "it was just so bad and It had already been 6 months I didn't think you guys were ever going to come back."

"Don't apologize" Edward said

"Yea don't" Emmet seconded

"If I could of controlled my thirst this wouldn't of happened"

"Jasper don't, I don't blame you. I think I am the only person in the world who has gotten a paper cut from opening a present. Besides you acted just as you should of I wouldn't expect anything else of you"

"But now look" he countered " He rapes you!"

"No he doesn't" I mumbled knowing they could hear me perfectly well

"you just said you didn't want it..."Emmet said confused

"I don't. But to be raped you have to say no. I only said no the one time before I realized it was my best interest to agree. So I haven't actually said no. Technically its not rape"

"It's unwilling unwanted sex, its rape Bella and don't let anyone try to tell you it isn't" Rosalie said. that shocked me "no one deserves to go through what you are going through" I suddenly felt very close to Rose

"Its really hard" I wimpered letting a few more tears fall. She reached across the table and covered my hand with hers

"I know it is, I went through it too, not as bad as you are having it but still I understand, if you need someone to talk to please don't hesitate to come to me"

"Thank you" I felt Edward squeeze my shoulder and kiss my temple

The doors to the cafeteria opened and closed then and Sam was at my side. Looking upset

"Jacob was busy and wanted me to tell check up on you before we run patrols together." He turned to Edward

"Have you seen her on your side?"

"Yes, we have a couple times, she likes to dance along the border so Carlisle told me that if you see her come onto our side that he gives you permission to come over in case of emergencies. He doesn't want territory being a reason why Victoria is still alive. But you can only come over if you are chasing her and she comes over to our side nothing else."

"That means a great deal to us and I am sure to Bella too"

"You don't need to speak for her" Alice said in a cold tone

"I didn't mean to offend you. But please tell Carlisle we say thank you, we want the red one dead more than anything"

"As do we" said Jasper Sam went to say something to me but Edward interrupted him

"I said that you can only come to our side if you are in pursuit of Victoria and no other reason. So I would like to remind you that Bella's house is on _our _side. So we will be watching over it. please relay this to _everyone _in the pack. Bella's home is now off limits to you.

"I understand fully" he turned to me then " Bella I am so sorry"

"I know Sam" and he turned and left.

"What is he sorry for Bella?" Emmet asked

"He is going to tell Jacob what he saw. Which would be Edward kissing me, his arm around me and just in general you talking to me"

"But he was happy when he realized that Jacob couldn't come to your home? He hates him for what he does to you"

"he won't do it on purpose, the packs mind is connected Jacob will see all of his thoughts once he phases into a wolf"

"Oh no"

"I'll be fine" I tried to reassure them but I was very scared for what was waiting for me after school

**I know it has been a long time since I updated so here it is! Anyways REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW! Remember the more reviews the faster an update! **


	8. Chapter 8

To say I was scared was to say the least. The very least. I wasn't sure I was going to survive this. I say rigid in all of my classes. I was just thinking of the last thing I said to Charlie (I wasn't sure if I would see him again after today) when my phone vibrated

_Remind your friend that your school is no mans land. I will be there to pick you up. You're sleeping over tonight. _

I breathed a sigh of relief Sam hadn't phased yet so that was all I had to worry about my fingers moved across the keys to type my reply

_To remind him would be to speak to those blood suckers! Yuck! I was gonna ask to sleep over tonight anyways! Can't wait to see you 3 _

I felt guilty about calling Edward and everyone that, but it was only a matter of time before Sam phased and Jake would know about us, I had to keep him as happy as I could before that. right?

_That's my girl _

I was in the middle of last period when I got frantic call from Sam.

"Miss I think its an emergency may I be excused?"

"Only this once Bella, I don't allow cell phones in my class. Next time they can call the school"

I ran out of the class and into the washroom, feeling Edward's eyes on me as I left

"Sam, Sam what's wrong?"

"Bella I gave him the day off, I tried to buy you some time! but he phased anyways and saw im so sorry! I tried I really did!" he sounded close to tears.

"I-its okay Sam. I w-will be okay." I stuttered out

"Bella he is on his way over. I am so sorry. Quill and Paul are on their way to stop him, but he has a huge head start."

"Don't worry"

"The Cullens will protect you. You will be fine" he sounded like he was trying to convince himself more than me.

"I know they will" I tried to smile but it didn't work. I wasn't bringing Edward into this. I couldn't rick the fight. And if a fight did break out Quil and Paul are on their way, which would just make the fight bigger. No this was my problem. I shouldn't of let Edward have his arm around me or kiss me. it was my fault and no one else's. I hung up the phone and started to mentally prepare myself. I was just about to walk back into the class my hand reached for the door knob when I heard

"Bella" his voice was deep and booming. I spun around and saw Jacob.

"Jake" I whispered. I was so scared. He held out his hand so I laced my fingers into his

"Lets take a walk" I knew what he was doing. He was getting out of Edwards hearing range. I would place money that he was blocking his thoughts as well. When we reached the other end of the school when he spun me around and wrapped both of his hands around the tops of my arms squeezing unbearably hard

"Why Bella! Why would you do that!"

"Jake what?"

"Don't. Play. Stupid" he shook me hard on each word "You and Cullen. At lunch when Sam came in!"

"I'm sorry hun" but I knew it was futile he gave me one more shove and slammed me into the locker the inertia of my back hitting the locker made my neck fly back and slam into it as well. I was waiting for my vision to come back when the back of his hand slammed against my cheek knocking me to the ground. He grabbed the color of my shirt and wrenched me back onto my feet. I could feel blood trickling down my cheek. He grabbed me by the throat and began to close it off. I could feel it becoming harder to breathe I clawed at his hands but nothing was working. I felt his hot breath in my ear

"If I can't have you no one can." Black spots started to form in my eyes s unconsciousness started to take over when he abruptly let go. A choked and gasped for as much air as I could and fell to my knees

"I'll be in the car. Don't keep me waiting too long" he said coldly and swiftly walked away. I continued to cough and gasp before I finally was able to get up. Just as the bell went. I started making my way towards my locker to get my stuff and I saw Edward their waiting for me. his brow furrowed. But when he saw me he changed to pure rage.

"What happened" he growled which made me flinch

"Nothing" I muttered

"Bella" he whispered "please don't shut me out"

"I'm sorry" I whispered back he went to caress my face but when he was going down my neck I flinched away. But it was too late he saw the bruise that was already forming. His jaw line set

"Bella what happened"

"I said nothing"

"If you think you are getting into that car with him-"

"that is exactly what I am doing Edward"

"He could of killed you!"

"But he didn't"

"that doesn't mean he won't later tonight"

"you said if I called your name you would always hear right?" I reminded him

"Of course Bella"

"If he tries to kill me then I will call your name. I promise"

"why didn't you call me for this?"

"because I am not your responsibility! You left because you didn't want me!"

"I left to protect you!"

"either way! I shouldn't of let you have your arm around me! I knew it was wrong I deserve this"

"listen to yourself! No one deserves to go through this" I just walked away he caught up with me easily though

"Bella please. We can protect you. Don't go" he begged

I wanted to hug him but that would leave his scent on me

"tell everyone else I'm sorry."

"Bella... please"

"It will be better if he doesn't see you near me" and I walked without him. this time he kept 10 paces behind me. I pushed the doors open and saw Jakes car he was staring at Edward behind me. I crawled into the passenger seat and waited for it to come

"Billy's gone for the night." That was code for "no one will hear your screams"

We pulled into his driveway and went into his house. The minute the door was closed he pounced on me.

Knocking me to the ground and slapped me across the face, I felt my lip split open and tasted blood in my mouth. He got off my and grabbed my hair until I was standing again he punched me in the stomach, once, twice, three times

"Stay put" he said and walked out of the room. My survival instinct kicked in and I started to crawl towards the door. I was almost there when I was picked up and slammed against the wall I felt all my insides shake with the force. He grabbed the side of my head and slammed it against the wall I was about to let the blackness take me when I felt ice cold water being poured on me bringing me back to the present

"don't think you are getting out of this that fast" he said angrily

I screamed loudly, deciding against calling Edwards name in case he couldn't hear me when Jacobs fist collided with my cheek which shut me up and caused my nose to start bleeding.

"you may think it impossible, but I was able to sound proof this house even from your disgusting blood sucker"

My hopes sank. The door I just had to make it to the door. I just had to stay alive to make it too the door

**Sorry for not updating! But no one was reviewing so I didn't think anyone was reading it anymore, so review review review! **


	9. Chapter 9

The door! The door! Just make it to the door. I was laying on my stomach on the floor Jacob had just finished kicking my ribs I wasn't sure if they were broken, but I knew one of them was cracked, making every breath I took feel like a knife stabbing into me. I was waiting for the next blow when he roughly grabbed my shirt and started carrying me like a football which if I was lucky, he wouldn't take me to the bedroom.

I was never lucky

He tossed me onto his bed causing a searing pain in my ribs, I tried to scramble away but he firmly grabbed my upper thigh making it impossible to move. He used his other hand to un do his pants.

"I'm gonna make you remember why you are with a real man"

I screamed but it was futile he leaned forward trying to get my pants off but as he did it I raised my free leg up and kicked him as hard as I could in his manhood. He buckled to the ground calling me every bad name in the book but I knew this was going to be my only chance to get away. The adrenaline in my body made it so I could hardly feel any pain. All I was concentrated with was getting away. I fumbled with the bolt lock when I heard him starting to get up I risked a look back when I saw him leaving his room, he was about 20 ft away when I wrenched the door open and started running.

"EDWARD!"

I screamed with all my might and kept running I was fumbling and stumbling through the trees I felt my foot get caught it a tree root and I fell forwards I got back to my feet but all the pain I had been able to ignore came back. My lip split with dry blood around it the side of my head had blood flowing and I could feel it trickling down my neck bruises all over my arms, legs and torso and of course the stabbing pain in the ribs. I knew I couldn't run anymore so I was limping using the trees to take some of my weight.

"EDWARD HELP" I screamed again I could hear trees moving I knew he was coming for me

"EDWARD!" I yelled again

I kept limping on. tears were flowing steadily down my face. This is what I would see when I died. I tripped again but the pain was becoming unbearable I was trying to get up when I felt something cold lift me

"Shh Bella I'm here" Edwards velvet voice soothed me. I didn't realize how hard I was crying, the choking was causing the pain in my ribs to sear.

"J-just get us out of here!" I yelled

And before I knew it the wind was whipping around us I was groaning in pain and didn't think I could take it any more

"Only a few more minutes Bella just hold on please" how could I say no to that? So I fought the urge to sleep and true to his word, in a few minutes we were walking up the steps to his house.

"Carlisle" Edward called and he lied me down on the couch. Suddenly the whole family was around me.

"Bella what happened" Carlisle asked in an even tone

"Nothing" I slurred out. I couldn't tell you why but I still had to the urge to protect Jacob, maybe all that time lying for him made it an instinct but I couldn't tell them what really happened. Even I knew I was being stupid but I couldn't stop.

"Bella look at yourself something happened to you"

"I-i-i-I fell and I hit my ribs on the step, and my head"

"Did you run screaming for help because you fell?" Edward asked clearly trying to hold his anger

"Edward it isn't her fault" Rose cut in "She has battered woman syndrome"

"I really really hurt" I moaned "I just don't want to talk about it, not yet"

"this is going to put you to sleep so you don't have to suffer "is that okay Bella?" Carlisle asked I nodded in agreement I just wanted the pain to stop.

I woke up with cold arms around me

"Bella?" he whispered into my ear

"Yes I'm awake"

"how do you feel" i had to think about it for a minute

"I hurt"

"Did you want some pain medicine"

"yes...and no" I answered

"I don't think I am following you Bella"

" I need pain meds, but they aren't going to help with all the pain I'm feeling. I just wish that this didn't happen"

"I wish I didn't leave" he said

"well what's done is done." Just as I finished saying that I heard an angry howl, that I knew was from Jacob and by the sound of it he wasn't more than a few miles away. I cringed into Edwards chest. I was re living what happened.

"Bella he is being kept away don't be afraid"

"he is being kept away...for now" I answered solemnly


	10. Chapter 10

I knew that they wouldn't be able to keep the pack away for long. Eventually they would get hurt, they would die. I couldn't let that happen.

"I want to go and see Jacob. I have to say sorry" Edward bolted up right.

"and what exactly are you saying sorry for Isabella" He said through gritted teeth. I knew he was trying to stay calm and not frighten me

"For being bad. For needing punishment. For running away" I said, a single tear trickling down my cheek

"Bella you did nothing wrong. He hurt you so bad that we had to put you in a medically induced coma so you wouldn't suffer. You. Are. Not. Apologizing. If anything is to be said to that mutt it will be to ask him what his final words are going to be." His gaze was intensifying. I knew everything he was saying was the truth, that if Edward got the chance, he would kill Jacob for doing this to me. I tried to sit up but winced at the pain

"Bella, my love, where does it hurt" Edward said sweetly, quickly becoming the gentlemen I fell in love with. I pointed to my ribs and he gently placed his hand on them, his cold hands numbing the pain.

"Edward. There is just so many of them and the pack they consider themselves brothers on a level I can't even explain. If one of them is attacked, it means that they all are being attacked I can't let your family risk that for me. I can't risk any of you dying. It isn't fair"

"What's not fair Bella is you being beaten by someone twice your size and with strength no human could save you from. What's not fair is making you lie to your father about how you are and what you are doing. It's not fair to be raped repeatedly because fighting back isn't worth the beating after. It's not fair to live in fear every day and have no one to go to. It's not fair to be beaten. This is what I told Sam. He gave Jacob a choice, stay away from my family, and that includes you my Bella, or break away from the pack and fight alone. Listen Bella, there is only one set of paws out there, one howl. Its Jacob verses my entire family 7 to 1. You and everyone else are safe. I promise"

I was free. I really was. I started to cry

"I'm free!" I wailed which caused the ache in my head and ribs to multiply.

"shh Bella go back to sleep I will stay here for you. I love you"

"I love you Edward."

And that's when I heard an angry wolf charging towards the house.

Then everything became a blurr

Emmet opened the door and called in saying its time, the rest of the Cullens came from whatever rooms they were in and went to the front door.

"why did he decide to charge" Carlisle asked

"He heard Bella say she loves me" Edward replied with which I thought I caught a hint of a smile. Alice and Esme added something to the conversation which was too fast for me to catch, their lips vibrating with so much speed. Then Emmet was gone from the tiny circle, I hard hardly noticed he left when a deafening crash echoed through the forest. And before I could bed Edward to stay by my side, all of the Cullen had left to the front porch.

I couldn't just sit here on the couch while the people I love fought for their lives. Even though Edward said It would be easy I was still worried. Jake was known for fighting dirty he would do anything to win. So ignoring the pain as much as I could I sat up and put my feet on the ground. My head spun from the concussion I suffered and my ribs hurt too much to support my weight. I went to my hands and knees and crawled to the door. It felt like an eternity before I reached the door. Every muscle in my body was screaming at me to stop but I pushed forward. When I did reach the door my horrors were confirmed.

I guess because Jake made his own pack, the wolves were allowed to choose which pack they wanted to belong too. I quickly reconignized Quil and Embry's fur, they would never leave Jake behind. Cradle to grave is what they always said.

"STOP" I screamed using some of my pain to amplify my voice. Instantly the fight stopped

"Bella. Come home with me right now. And I will forgive you for doing this. For putting me through this." Jake said after he had morphed back to his human form.

"Bella. Don't listen please" Edward begged. " I can hear his thoughts he plans to hurt you worse than he did at his house." Edward looked like he was either about to cry (if he could) or kill with rage. "please go inside and once we take care of this we will live happily ever after. Please go back inside I don't want you seeing this"

Jake laughed sarcastically "happily ever after? You believe that Bells? He left you. Thats when you found me. when he and his family left you behind in the middle of the forest. Oh he will do it again Bella I know he will."

It was then when I saw Edward become the angriest I have ever seen him. more animal then human. More monster than animal

"I will never hurt her again. and we. Are not. The same." And Edward lunged and the fight broke out again. I didn't know what to do. I needed to help but I wasn't sure how. My eyes were searching around for something I could use, maybe a weapon?, to help them, Emmet was thrown and smashed through a tree and as he was getting up I noticed it. a broken tree branch so sharp it could pass as a native arrow. As Alice Jasper and Esme took on Quill, more so distracting him, none of them felt that he deserved to die by the looks of it. Emmet Carlisle and Rosealie did the same to Embry. It was just Edward and Jake and that is when I took my chance.

Ignoring everything my instincts told me to do I picked up the incredibly sharp stick and ran towards Jake who was too distracted my Edward to notice a frail injured human coming at him. it was then when I rammed the stick in between his rips.

The other fights stopped and looked at what I had done. In his pain Jake morphed back into his human form. The sharp stick almost going through the other side now. He fell to the ground coughed up some blood and then stopped breathing. The fight was over. I turned and spoke directly to Quil and Embry

"He is not the friend you once had. He beat, tortured and raped me whenever he got the chance. You know this. The packs minds are all connected. So try and picture my life. What I have had to go through. Take his body have a funeral. Walk away from the fight. Mourn over the person he use to be. But don't try to fight back. You both know in your hearts that he was in the wrong"

Neither one bothered to morph into their human form to reply. They simply picked up his body and left.

Edwards cold arms felt nice on my agonizing body as he carried me back

"That was very brave my Bella, foolish because you risked your life and could of left me, but brave" he said as he kissed my forehead

Carlisle injected me with some sort of pain killer that made me grogy I was fighting to keep my eyes open

"did you mean it? happily ever after?"

"Yes I do"

"Can ever after mean forever, I want eternity with you Edward" he looked pained for a second like he was making a very difficult choice

" I will turn you, If you marry me" now it was my turn to look pained making a difficult decision

"looks like you have got yourself a deal" and with that I fell asleep


	11. HEY GUYS!

HEY GUYS!

I know its been forever since this story was finished but I just realized I never got to thank any of you for sticking with it for so long!

If you liked this story you might enjoy my other one I am working on its called "Facedown"

Its about Jacob black and Bella start dating and he becomes very abusive Jacob. Bella isn't as hardcore in this one its mainly Jacob that is OOC.

Still check it out guys!

Xoxox twilighter14


End file.
